


Date Night

by StuFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuFox/pseuds/StuFox
Summary: Judy confesses something to Kii and Kii decides to make Judy's dream come true.





	

"Come on, Judy, you're not even trying pin me anymore!" sleek cheetah Kii Catano said to her wrestling partner, Judy Hopps. The grey-furred bunny was doubled over, panting, while Kii was standing over her, arms akimbo, grinning.

Judy looked up and said, "You're a cheetah, you're twice as big as me and you're in TROUBLE!" With a laugh, the rabbit launched herself at the cheetah, aiming to tackle her around the mid-section. Quick, but not quick enough: Kii sidestepped and let Judy rush past before grabbing her around the waist from behind and falling backward. With Judy held against her stomach, she quickly flipped over and pinned the writhing bunny to the ground.

"5-1, Hopps," Kii said with her Cheshire grin.

"NOOOO!!" Judy wailed from underneath the cat, slapping her hand down on the mat. "I had you!" She waited for Kii to get off of her, but the lithe feline held her down for a moment.   
It was only a handful of seconds, but for Judy, it felt like minutes, minutes that she found herself strangely enjoying, with Kii breathing heavily right next to her ear. She'd always admired the beautiful cat, and was forever jealous of her lithe form and that she never gained a pound. More than that: she'd found herself sneaking looks in Kii's direction in the shower. She could never look for more than a second before something inside her made her turn away. She was feeling that same something right now, trapped under Kii's body, only this time, she couldn't turn away.

"You're pinned; how're you going to get out of this?" Kii asked her in no more than a whisper, and then pressed down heavily on top of Judy.

"Hey -- off!" Judy said breathily. She could feel Kii's heart beat against her back and the cheetah's hips were right above hers. Sensing an advantage, the rabbit thrust her butt up and pushed sideways at the same time. She grabbed Kii's paws and rolled over on her back, trapping her partner for a change!

"Gotcha!" Judy said triumphantly, feeling Kii wriggling under her. Instead of slapping the mat, Kii reached around and grabbed Judy's nipples through her t-shirt.

"Who's got who, hmmmm?" the sly cheetah asked teasingly before squeezing the rabbit's stiff nubs.

Judy squealed! "That's cheating!" she complained as Kii gave her nipples another clenching squeeze.

"No cop, no stop!" Kii giggled before she suddenly lifted her thigh up and planted it between Judy's legs, getting ready to roll over again and drag Judy over with her. She'd expected some complaint, but something totally different happened.

Judy gasped and exhaled an unexpected and sultry moan.

The sound caught both of them by surprise. Kii released Judy's nipples and Judy pushed off of the cheetah, rolling over onto her tummy and looking at the cat with shocked, wide eyes.   
Reaching down, Kii touched the spot on her thigh where she'd pressed it against Judy's crotch -- the spot was wet.

Judy put both her hands over her mouth and whimpered, "Sorry!" from behind them.

Kii got up and extended her paw to the abashed bunny on the ground. "5-1," she said, "we'll pretend that last one didn't happen." Judy nervously took Kii's paw and got to her feet.   
Kii could feel Judy trembling.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Judy," Kii said softly to Judy as the rabbit looked away and her inner ears turned bright red. "Let's go get a shower. That'll help you calm down."

As they walked towards the locker room, Kii held Judy's paw. Judy's mind was churning, as was her stomach, yet the contact between her and cheetah felt comforting.

"Kii, I didn't mean to get all . . ." Judy started to say before Kii cut her short with a warm smile.

"All turned-on?" she asked.

Judy stopped dead in her tracks as Kii put name to exactly what she was feeling. She looked up with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide.

"You peek at me in the shower; you always pick me as a sparring partner or a track mate; you weren't even trying to get a pin on me tonight. And besides, rock-hard nipples and a soaking crotch are pretty universal signs that a woman is excited. Don't worry," Kii said warmly, "I feel the same way about you."

Judy wanted to run away, to hide somewhere, to curl up into a little ball, dive down a rabbit hole, anything not to face the intensity of the emotions Kii's words evoked in her. For a moment, she felt like she couldn't breathe, then she felt like she couldn't breathe hard enough. A jumble of words formed in her mind, but her dry mouth was silent. Her heart pounded and her knees began to tremble.

"Y-you do?" Jud finally asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"Oh yeah," Kii said playfully, "Those hips? That bottom? And the chance to know the bunny behind the badge? I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you, Judy."

Judy's inner ears turned bright red and a hot flush coursed through her body.

"Why don't we go back to my place, Judy? Call it a . . . date night," Kii said with a smile that left no doubt what she was suggesting.

Judy looked up, her jaw slightly slack and her ears down. Her emotions ran wild and she felt anxious and enthralled at the same time. Oh, sure, she'd been propositioned before, but never by another woman. Never by another woman that she'd fantasized about repeatedly. She knew she could walk away -- maybe even should walk away -- but part of her was craving what Kii was offering.

Pushing any misgivings she had to the back of her mind, Judy nodded. "That would be nice," she replied in a breathy voice.

"6:30. Don't be late, Sexy," Kii said and then leaned over to kiss Judy atop her head.

After the most torturous shower she'd ever taken -- washing between her legs turned into a fight between passion and hygiene -- Judy dried herself off and was thankful for clean, dry panties. She was less thankful, however, that her civvies consisted of an old pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. A look in the mirror produced a frown; who'd want such a frumpy bunny? But it was already 5:45 and she didn't have time to run home and put something else on, not that she owned anything else that fitted the occasion.

Slightly before 6:30, Judy arrived at Kii's address and was instantly taken aback: her residence was 1 Fruitdale Tower, suite 30005. Judy knew the tower because it was home to some of Zootopia's most important citizen and was off-limits to rank and file officers such as her. If something went down at the Fruitdale, someone far above her paygrade was sent out and as such she'd never once set foot in the building. For a moment, she wondered how she was even going to get in. There was no keypad at the front door, only a single wolf doorman, who watched as Judy looked around. The moment she turned to face him, the doorman smiled and simply said, "Good evening, Ms. Hopps -- you're expected. Please take the elevator to the 30th floor. Ms. Catano is waiting for you," then opened the front door and ushered her inside.

The gleam of white marble and the glitter of gilt in the lobby awed Judy. She was so captivated by the luxurious surroundings that she almost walked muzzle-first into the elevator doors. Luckily, the sensors were more alert than she was and the doors opened just in time.

"This elevator is bigger than my apartment," she muttered to herself, feeling a little overwhelmed on top of the nervousness about her 'date' with Kii. It took her three hops to reach the button for the 30th floor along the top row. The doors closed and the elevator rocketed her upward.

What'd seemed like a fantasy come true earlier now felt heavy and uncertain. She wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. Part of her wanted to push the button for the ground floor and then run away back home, but she still felt that desire to be with Kii.

"Just this one time," she told herself as the elevator arrived at the 30th floor. A moment later she was knocking at Kii's door.

"Well, hello, Judy!" A buoyant Kii greeted Judy with a warm smile, standing aside and welcoming the rabbit into her apartment.

Judy's jaw dropped: the apartment was huge. The open floorplan left the stunning southern view of the city unobscured. Something garlicy and delicious was cooking in the island kitchen and the living room was composed of mid-century-modern long white couches set up in a square around a black lacquer table. Judy was instantly impressed, but the feeling of being overwhelmed grew as well. She felt like a little hick bunny on her first visit to the big city, except she didn't feel as she did when she first arrived in Zootopia where everything was new and welcoming. Instead, she felt terribly out of her depth. She felt small, dressed in her faded jeans and white t-shirt like some bumpkin, compared to the luxury surrounding her. It didn't help that Kii was dressed in a black satin cocktail dress that hugged her slight curves perfectly.

"Hi, Kii," Judy replied, putting on her best face. "What a beautiful apartment you have."

Kii seemed to sense her date's apprehension. "Not mine, sadly. My father is a real estate developer in Savannah Square and this is his tax write-off. As long as I'm living here, he doesn't have to pay taxes on it. It's a good deal for both of us. C'mon in, hon." Kii put her hand on Judy's back guided her over to the sofas. "I like how you dress. Simple looks good on you. You look like the apple-pie girl next door with those jeans."

"Would you like me to take them off?" Judy asked awkwardly, then instantly grimaced in embarrassment.

"Where did THAT come from?!" she thought to herself.

Kii looked at her for a moment and then laughed. "Only if you normally eat dinner in the nude," she said. "I can tell you're nervous, Judy. You're wringing your hands and you haven't made eye contact with me yet. I understand. I'm a little nervous, too. Look, why don't we both have a seat on the couch and enjoy some bruschetta and I'll open a bottle of Chablis?   
Maybe it'll help us both relax." Again, she smiled warmly at Judy, who finally looked up and smiled back, if a bit abashedly.

"That sounds good," Judy said and settled down on the couch. She'd never tried bruschetta before and the first bite was a wonderful crunchy burst of garlic and basil. The wine was crisp, slightly fruity, but with a dry finish that cleansed her palette and made the next bite of bruschetta just as tasty as the first.

"I'm making paella; it's one of my favorites. There's a plat du fromage there was well if you enjoy cheese and I'll leave you the bottle -- please, help yourself, but don't get stuffed on appetizers!" Kii said as she returned to the kitchen.

Judy nibbled on the savory treats, discovering that riper the cheese, the more delicious it was, especially when followed by a sip of wine. The sip became a swallow and one glass became two. It came as a surprise to her that when she thought an hour had passed that she discovered only 20 minutes had elapsed. 

Kii returned with two bowls of seafood atop a bed of golden, creamy polenta. She put one bowl in front of Judy, along with a fork, and poured a glass of wine for herself. She looked at the now 2/3rds empty bottle and giggled. "I told you it was good," she said.

Judy smiled and nodded, then sniffed the garlicy meal; a new scent greeted her. Kii knew from Judy's look that she was smelling saffron for the first time. Both looked up at the same time, locked eyes, then smiled at each other. The tension Judy'd been feeling since Kii's invitation evaporated and she relaxed.

"This is delicious!" the bunny exclaimed after her first bite. So many flavors danced on her tongue and were then washed clean with a sip of wine.

"Thanks, Judy," Kii said, "My mom's recipe. It's not hard to make, just hard to make right. Kind of like love."

"It's perfect," Judy said as she tucked into her dinner. Her second glass of wine went down as easily as the first and by the time she finished the last forkful of polenta, she was half-way through her third and feeling not a trace of anxiety.

Kii finished the bottle, dividing the last pour between Judy and her.

Over and over, without much chit-chat, Judy found herself looking up and directly into Kii's eyes. Always, the same warm smile graced the cat's muzzle. "I like the way you look at me," Judy finally said.

The cheetah just smiled and rose to pick up the dishes, walking them to the kitchen. The lights in the room dimmed. Through the ceiling-to-floor length windows, the lights of the city began to sparkle in the dusk. The sight took Judy's breath away. So, too, did the way Kii sashayed her hips as she walked back over to Judy; every inch of her slinky and feline. She walked right over to Judy and patted the cushion next to her. "This seat taken?" Kii asked her guest. The smile on the cat's muzzle was different now, more sultry, more knowing.

Judy shook her head, transfixed by the way Kii looked now. She hadn't changed clothes or anything else, but the way she carried herself and the confidence she exuded thrilled the bunny in the same way she'd been thrilled sneaking peeks at Kii in the shower.

"Oh, good," Kii said in a sultry voice, then sat down next to Judy and laid her tail behind the rabbit.

Judy folded her hands in her lap and looked at Kii.

"What if I do it wrong?" she asked in a whisper.

"Do what wrong, Hon?" Kii replied, curiously.

"You know," Judy began, "be with another woman? I don't know what to do. I've never been with another woman before."

Kii giggled lightly. "Judy on . . . Judy Hopps has never been with another woman before? Color me shocked!" she teased.

Judy looked down at her hands and said, "You were going to call me Judy on Duty, weren't you? Everyone at work calls me that. Everyone thinks all I ever think about is being a cop. I overheard Wolford telling Fangmeyer that he was surprised my nightstick ever came out of my butt . . . that hurt a lot."

Kii at her guest with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Judy, I was just teasing. I didn't know it hurt you so much."

"I'm not some dumb hick who lucked into being a cop because of some initiative. I worked really hard to be the best in my class and get assigned to the First. And every day, because I'm a bunny, I feel like I have to prove it over and over and over again. So every day, I try to be the very best cop I can, and even then, I can't win. I'm Judy on Duty, SuperCop with her baton up her ass. Well, I'm NOT like that. I'm Judy Hopps, regular bunny and really good cop and I . . ."

She never got to finish her sentence because at that moment, Kii mashed her lips to Judy's and kissed her. The kiss caught Judy totally off-guard and her eyes opened wide. A second passed, then another, and slowly, Judy melted into that kiss. Nick's kisses had always been soft and romantic; this kiss struck sparks and took her breath away. The longer Kii held the kiss, the longer Judy wanted it to last and when Kii pulled away, Judy kissed the cheetah back with a passionate fervor. One kiss lead to another and another. Tongues touched, and then explored each other.

Kii pushed Judy down on her back and straddled her hips. Pinning Judy's shoulders to the couch, she stuffed the rabbit's mouth full of her tongue and swirled it around. By the time Kii finally relented, both she and Judy were breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

"N-now should I take my clothes off?" Judy asked breathlessly.

"Oh god, please get me out of this dress first, Hon!" Kii panted, turning her back to Judy so the rabbit could pull down the zipper. Judy lowered it quickly and Kii got up and stepped out of the cocktail dress, leaving it on the floor. She stood above Judy, dressed only in a lacey black thong. "Thank you," she said, "That thing is like being in a corset." Then she climbed on top of Judy and pinned her again.

"When we're wrestling, and I pin you down, what're you thinking about?" she asked.

Judy swallowed and looked up at Kii. "That when we're wrestling alone, you pin me down and hold me there, even after I tap out. But we're naked -- well, you tell me to strip for you, then we're naked -- and you start to kiss me . . . kiss my body all over, even, ummmmm, even down there . . . and you keep kissing me there, even when I'm begging you to stop, until I can't stand anymore and even then, you don't stop . . ."

"Like you're pinned right now, Judy?" Kii asked with a predatory grin.

Judy nodded, her wetted lips slightly parted, and answered, "Yes, like right now," in a passionate whisper.

"Strip, Judy Hopps . . ." Kii commanded, climbing off the bunny.

Judy unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the fly. "Can I leave my panties on for now?" she asked somewhat shyly.

Kii nodded, but crossed her arms as well, looking at Judy sternly. It was a look that sent a little chill up Judy's spine. She felt something she'd never felt before: the thrill of letting someone else be in charge for a change.

"Everything but your panties," Kii said in her best cop-in-charge voice.

Judy yanked her pants down and pulled them all the way off her strong legs, then just as quickly lifted her shirt up and took it off as well. Her black sports bra came off easily, not that it was covering much: she was not an endowed bunny.

Kii was back on her in a flash, kissing her muzzle and her nose. Judy looked up at Kii with wide, violet eyes and the cheetah slid one hand down Judy's front, between her breasts, over her softly-furred tummy and over the slight rise of her mons. One finger fell flush with the cleft between Judy's bunny lips and rubbed softly; Judy gasped lightly and then softly moaned. Kii rained kissed down all over Judy's throat, her neck, her chin, along her jaw; she listened to her partner's heavy breathing and watched her squirm.

The motion of Kii's finger stayed maddening constant and Judy would either push herself against the rubbing when she wanted more, or pull away when it became too intense. Slowly, however, Kii's focus zeroed in on the miniscule nub of Judy's clit. Even with all her experience, Kii could barely find it given Judy's small size, but she knew when she had found it because Judy suddenly squealed and lifted her ass up. The soft, thin cotton of Judy's plain white panties soon became damp as Kii continued to rub her hot spot.

Shutting her eyes tight, Judy tried to block out everything but the mind-bending intensity of Kii's touch. Even the few times she'd touched herself were nothing like this. Kii knew exactly what she was doing, and what she was doing was driving Judy mad with pleasure. If Judy tried to push herself closer to Kii's finger, the cat would pull back and slow down until Judy was whimpering; if she tried to pull away, Kii's finger would follow, applying the same pressure until Judy was begging for her for mercy. Kii was fully in control and Judy found herself getting more and more turned on by both the physical and mental stimulation. Whatever modesty Judy felt she was protecting by keeping her panties on was being washed away by the constant flow of her arousal. Her limited experiences with Nick had left her a little damp before, but now she was absolutely sopping.

"My panties -- please take them off," she begged Kii, who responded with a wicked smile. Judy felt herself being totally denuded as her panties pulled wetly away from her crotch. Kii did the same for her thong. After smiling at Judy's naked body, Kii reached down and scooped the bunny up into her arms and carried her across the apartment. Judy wrapped her arms around Kii's neck and nuzzled the cheetah's throat. Kii pushed the bedroom door open with her foot, and then entered the darkened room. She put Judy down on the bed, then turned up the lights. With her hips tick-tocking, she walked back over to the bed and leaned over Judy.

The wide-eye'd bunny looked up at Kii.

"And then I kissed you all over, even down there?" Kii asked.

"Even down there . . ." Judy replied in a whispery voice.

Kii kissed her for what seemed like hours to Judy, kissing lower and lower down Judy's tummy as the bunny's apprehension grew. The closer Kii's lips got to Judy's sex, the more the bunny trembled and softly whined until she was outright whimpering. Then Kii gently kissed her pussy and Judy grabbed the bedcovers, gripping with every bit of strength she had. It was glorious to feel Kii's lips on her cleft. Looking down, Judy could see the cheetah between her legs, the cat's luscious behind stuck up in the air: the sight sent a powerful pulse of arousal through Judy's body. Kii interspersed her kisses with little licks that started to drive Judy mad with lust. The experienced woman could read Judy like a book and then, without asking, slipped a finger inside her partner.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Judy squealed, panting hard as uncontained want began to prey on her mind. "More! MORE!!" Judy begged, and Kii added a second finger into her and began pumping -- but slowly, maddeningly slowly -- the way Nick would make love to her when she wanted him to outright fuck her.

"Harder! Please!! Oh, god, HARDER!!" Judy panted, feeling Kii's thin fingers slipping all the way inside. Judy was shaking now, and Kii licked the bunny's clit teasingly.

Never in her life had Judy known intensity like this. Even her first experience with Nick had been passionate, but fumbling and nervous. He was done -- apologetically -- in just a few minutes, leaving Judy wanting. It'd taken her a hot bath and some inexperienced rubbing to satisfy herself, but only a little. This was something else. This was white-hot craving and her entire body was on the very edge. She watched Kii's behind slowly gyrate while the graceful feline kept tormenting her. All she could do was grip the covers and squirm as she was licked and expertly fingered. Each time Kii slid her fingers in, Judy would moan lewdly, lifting her crotch up high while the wet sound of penetration filled her ears. It all started to become to much, and Judy realized she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please stop . . ." she whimpered, "Please, PLEASE stop . . . .oh, god, please stop . . ."

"And even when she begged, I wouldn't stop," Kii purred.

A third finger entered her and Judy's eyes rolled back in her head as her mouth fell open. The last thing she remembered was an explosion of pleasure that wiped her mind of every thought. She remembered how long it lasted (forever) and how many waves there were (countless). She didn't remember unleashing a hot stream of obscenities telling Kii every dirty want and carnal desire that she craved (Kii did, though). By the time the final tsunami of Judy's climaxes had subsided, she was left a trembling wreck. Too much wine and too much stimulation had simply been too much over-all for Judy and unable to handle the intensity of her emotions, she curled up into a shaking bunny-ball.

Kii said nothing, but stroked Judy's back softly.

"I'm a bad bunny . . ." Judy whispered, looking up shyly at Kii.

"Why?" asked Kii gently.

Judy started to cry, then said one word: "Nick."

"Would that be the same Nick who's in the kitchen right now, probably eating the rest of the polenta?" Kii asked.

Judy sat up abruptly and whimpered, "No -- Kii, please no!"

"Oh Nick, Hon, would you please come here?" Kii called out in the direction of the kitchen.

Judy tried to cover Kii's mouth with her paws, and then covered her own when Nick walked in to the bedroom. Her wide eyes brimmed with tears as the sight of the fox and a horrid, guilty pang wracked her mind.

"Was it everything you'd hoped it be, Fluff?" Nick asked tenderly.

Judy didn't know what to say as she looked at Nick, then at Kii.

"I asked him if it was ok when I noticed you were looking at me in the shower about three months ago. Nick and I have been friends for a long time, Judy, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt either of you," Kii said.

"She called me a little before you came over and I told her it was ok again. We figured that you would never act on your feelings, but we agreed not to mention it to you so you wouldn't feel pressured either way," Nick explained, then lifted Judy's chin up so that she was looking into his green eyes.

"No guilt, no regret, no remorse, ok?" he asked her in a warm and kind way.

Judy nodded, then looked at Kii.

"No jealousy, either," Kii said, "You had an itch that he couldn't scratch. And you have itches I can't scratch." She put her hand atop Judy's head and rubbed her between her ears.

Judy smiled and nuzzled Nick's hand as her tail twitched.

"I think she's had enough for one night, 'tho," Kii said, smiling at the affectionate bunny.

Judy wiped her eyes with the back of her paw and then giggled a little.

"Says you!" she said, looking at both Nick and Kii in turn. Nick looked at Kii and smiled; Kii smiled back at the fox, then they both looked at Judy.

“Cuddles first, then you can have a second helping,” Kii chided teasingly.

The trio settled down on the bed, Kii in front and Nick in back and Judy comfortably in the middle: perhaps a little too comfortably, because after a few minutes, the rabbit started softly snoring. Both kissed her and let her sleep, letting her dream of date nights to come.


End file.
